The present invention generally relates to airbags and more particularly to a vented airbag for driver airbag modules.
More particularly the invention related to driver airbag with a passive, adaptive vent. By passive adaptive it is meant the vent does not need any electronics or occupant sensors for activation and by adaptive the performance of the vent is changeable as it interacts with occupants of difference physical stature.
In one respect the invention comprises: an airbag module comprising an airbag having a passive adaptive vent on a rear panel of the airbag, the vent having a movable vane which when moved causes the vent to change state from open to closed or from closed to open, the airbag further including a main tether secured to a face panel of the airbag, the main tether moving with the face panel, the main tether having an opening into which is threaded a portion of a control tether, the control tether is connected to the vane and to the face panel, wherein movement of the end of the control tether in a first direction, generally that of the inflating air bag, causes the other end of the control tether secured to the vane to be moved in a direction different than the first direction.
In another respect the present invention includes, an airbag comprising: a rear panel and a front panel connected to the rear panel to form an inflatable cushion, the front or face panel facing toward the occupant to be protected as the airbag deploys, the rear panel including a first vent hole of fixed size, the rear panel also includes an inlet adapted to receive inflation gas or a gas generator, wherein upon filling of the airbag with inflation gas the front panel moves in a generally first direction;
a passive adjustable valve located on and formed by a portion of the rear panel, the adjustable valve including at least one panel hole in the rear panel and a sliding vane movable relative to the one panel hole and having at least one vane hole and configured to be moved from an initial position in which the vane hole and the panel hole are substantially in alignment or substantially not in alignment with each other, toward a final position in which the vane hole and the panel hole are in substantially the opposite condition;
a cover secured to the rear panel under which the vane slides, the cover including one or more openings aligned with the opening on the rear panel;
a main tether having a first end fixedly connected in the vicinity of the inlet and a second end connected to the front panel, the length of the main tether being shorter than the maximum distance the face can move away to restrict the motion of the face panel;
the main tether having an opening preferably located closer to the first end than the second end;
a vane control tether having a first end, a medial portion and second end, the first end secured to the sliding vane, the medial end extending through the opening on the main tether and the second end secured to one of the main tether or to the front panel, the medial portion extending from the sliding vane to the location of the hole in the main tether so the vane control tether is moved in a second direction substantially different from the first direction to move the sliding vane along the rear panel.